The present invention relates to animal bait. More particularly, the invention relates to a device and method for luring deer.
Deer feeders are commonly used for this purpose. However, such feeders are expensive to build and maintain, and are not portable. A need exists, therefore, for a portable, inexpensive device for luring deer to a hunter. The present invention provides such a device, as well as a method for using the device to attract deer.